In the repair and servicing of automobiles, it is often necessary to support body parts, for example, doors, bumpers, pick-up truck boxes and so on, independently from the remainder of the vehicle. Various devices have been proposed for this purpose in the past. These are predominantly special purpose devices for handling a single type of body part, for example, vehicle doors. Others have been excessively complex or have had limited capacity, either as to the size or weight of the parts that could be handled.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a highly flexible, simple apparatus for the handling of automobile body parts.